1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a light source module and a lighting device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light source modules, in which a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) is arranged according to a design of a structure, have been widely used in vehicle headlamps. In such light source modules, the arrangement structures of LEDs are determined according to the designs of headlamps intended for various models of vehicles.
As for light source modules used for vehicle headlamps, new mold patterns may be designed and manufactured each time a vehicle is designed to allow light source modules fitting designs of lamps of corresponding models to be manufactured. The designed and manufactured mold patterns may be kept and managed until vehicle models corresponding to the molds are discontinued.